Listen To Our Story
by Jaymo
Summary: Aurikku lemon oneshot dedicated to Drachegirl14!


1A/N: Hello. Drachegirl here is your one-shot I promised forever ago! It's not quite what you wanted, but I pulled out all the lemony stops for you and even put it in the M category. I hope this satisfies your lemon itch. And I think I speak for all your buddies when I say thank you for taking the time to write us wonderful oneshots!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters**.

**Warning!: Aurikku lemon ahead!!! Rated M for mmmm I love it!**

"Listen to my story..."

"...this may be our last chance."

_Who in the hell is he talking to? Seriously. Does anybody know?_ Rikku sighed and dropped her head into her hands and looked at the crazy blitzball player she called Tidus, shaking her head. Her gaze dropped to her cousin. Yuna was sitting on the other side of the fire, looking lost and sad. The young Al-Bhed felt her eyes water up at the thought of her cousin's pain. Rikku shook the tears away. She would not cry in front of Yuna. She had to be strong and figure out a way to save Yuna. _Hopefully Tidus is over there doing some thinking while he's talking to himself._

The group sat on the brink of their final destination. Looking down onto the ruins of Zanarkand, Rikku felt a knot grow in her stomach. This was it. She had to come up with a way to save Yuna now. Or else. She looked over her tired companions for a moment before spacing out to think.

Tidus came back a while later and sat with Yuna, putting his hand on her leg. Wakka pulled himself off of the ground and took a few tents to start setting up. Tidus whispered something to Yuna and got up to help. Rikku couldn't wait to sleep. It had been long few days in Gagazet and an even longer few days in the caves. All she wanted was a good night's sleep, but considering that there were no more inns ahead, that was going to be hard.

"Rikku" a deep voice called from across the fire.

Rikku lifted her sleepy eyes to see Auron looking at her. She cocked her head to one side, curious to know what he wanted. Auron had been more broody than usual since Gagazet and he was constantly agitated and snappy. Rikku decided to be nicer to him lately to avoid being on the receiving end of his katana.

"Yeah Auron?" she asked. Rikku noticed everyone else was watching the two of them carefully. It was most likely because last time Auron said more than two words, he almost took off Wakka's head with his sword.

"We need you to customize our armor and weapons before we get into the city" he said quietly.

Rikku looked at him blankly. "What kind of customizing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Zombie-proof armor. Confuse-proof wouldn't hurt either. Lulu and Yuna need the one MP ability. And do something with Wakka's blitzball if you can handle it." the warrior answered.

"But...that...that could take hours!" Rikku cried out.

"You better get started then" Auron answered as he walked into a tent.

"Uh...Rikku?" Wakka asked nervously. "You alright?"

Everyone was watching Rikku slamming things around the campsite. She was speaking in Al-Bhed very fast and shooting looks at Auron's tent. Wakka and Tidus were trying to approach her and calm her down.

"Lyh cusaputo damm sa fro eh dra ramm ra fyedat cu muhk du damm sa!? Fro teth'd ra cyo yhodrehk dfu ruinc yku frah fa fana ceddehk ynuiht tuehk hudrehk!? E's kuehk du gemm res. Oui rayn dryd Auron? Gemm oui!" Rikku yelled as she threw herself down, emptying her pouches on the ground.

"Uh, what did she say?" Wakka asked confused.

Tidus smiled. "She said 'Can somebody tell me why in the hell he waited so long to tell me!? Why didn't he say anything two hours ago when we were sitting around doing nothing!? I'm going to kill him. You hear that Auron? Kill you!'", he repeated.

"I'm impressed" Lulu smiled. Yuna smiled and walked over to her cousin, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll go talk to him Rikku" she smiled.

"No Yuna, it's ok" Rikku breathed out. "It's not everyday Auron actually warns us of what is to come. I'll get it done, no big thing."

"Well if you're sure..."

"Yes I am sure Yunie, you and Lu need to get some sleep. I've gotten plenty of sleep the past few nights" Rikku quickly lied as she turned to the weapons.

"Well alright then. Goodnight" Yuna walked over to her cousin and gave her one last hug before She and Lulu entered their individual tents.

_Bull shit I've had enough sleep. Damn it! Now not only do I have to think of a way to save you Yuna... I also have to customize this equipment. _

But lucky for Rikku, customizing weapons was easy for her. It was an ancient Al-Bhed secret, passed down in her family. Rikku excelled at the skill at a young age when others in her family couldn't, namely Brother. There was a reason he was only allowed to pilot the airship..

After quite a few hours and much muttering in Al-Bhed to herself... things like... _Fru dra ramm icac y pmedwpymm yc y faybuh yhofyoc?... Ed'c dra funcd drehk uh dra bmyhad. Ed'c icamacc... famm... E kiacc ed sygac cahca, caaehk yc rufc rac hud dra pnekrdacd pimp eh dra pihlr._

(Who the hell uses a blitzball as a weapon anyways?... It's the worst thing on the planet. It's useless... well... I guess it makes sense, seeing as how he's not the brightest bulb in the bunch.)

_YRRR HU ES HUD DUILREHK DRYD LNAABO TUMM DREHK, OUI LYH'D SYGA SA OUI PYCDYNT YINUH _as she looked over at his tent.

(AHHH NO IM NOT TOUCHING THAT CREEPY DOLL THING, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU BASTARD AURON )

She sighed, took a deep breath and customized the doll as quickly as she could. She finally got to the weapon she had been holding off for last. _Hud paliyca ed sayhc yhodrehk du sa... is... E's yvnyet du duilr ed... oayr dryd'c ed... E tuh'd ryja yho udran naycuhc hud du duilr Auron's pmyta uv taydr... eh heh heh heh heh heh... _

(Not because it means anything to me... um... I'm afraid to touch it... yeah that's it... I don't have any other reasons not to touch Auron's blade of death... eh heh heh heh heh heh...)

She slowly got up to walk over to said blade of death and picked it up. _This is a lot heavier than it looks... how does he carry it around all the time... he must have a ton of muscles... tysh ed rikku cdub drehgehk druca drehkc..._

(damn it Rikku stop thinking those things... )

Well, it's not like it wasn't true. Rikku had a hidden crush on the older man for quite some time now. Ever since that day on the Moonflow when they met. But she was constantly reminded it wasn't meant to be all the time. Rikku sighed as she pulled the large katana into her lap. It's a good thing this skill was second nature to her or her wandering mind might cause her to make a mistake.

Rikku imagined that Auron would be drawn to a woman like Lulu. Someone sexy, sophisticated, mature, everything that Rikku wasn't. That didn't mean Rikku couldn't admire him from afar however. She was about halfway done the weapon when she heard a noise. She lifted her gaze up to see Auron stepping out from his tent. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her attention back to the sword in her lap.

"Rikku" she heard a few seconds later. She looked up to see Auron standing in front of her. She looked at his face and saw his usual indifferent expression in place. She sighed and looked down at the weapon again, her skilled hands moving over the blade.

"Can I help you Auron?" Rikku asked in annoyance. He probably came to give her more instructions.

"I'm sorry Rikku"

_Say what?_ Rikku looked up at the swordsman curiously. He was looking down at the ground avoiding her gaze. _What in the world? Auron apologizing to me? Does he look...ashamed!? _

Rikku would have never thought it possible. Auron was apologizing to her and looking like he actually meant it! Rikku suddenly got the urge to leap into his arms and kiss his sorrow away. _Where did that come from?! Get some sleep Rikku!_

But as appealing as that was, Rikku wasn't going to let him win that easily. She continued to ignore him and work on the sword. She heard him sigh and he came over to sit next to her on the large rock she had turned into her work bench. She glared at him and felt her gaze soften when she saw the look of pain in his eye. _Maybe I can cut him a little slack..._

"And?" she prompted.

"And it was wrong of me to spring this on you with so little warning. I apologize." he said, not looking at her.

She held in her surprise and looked back at the sword. "Um...it's almost done. Wanna see?"

He nodded and looked at the weapon. "I've never seen someone with as much skill as you have. Not even Rin could have done this well." he admired.

Rikku swelled with pride. "Thanks Auron! That means a lot. Not a lot of my family would have me customize anything because I'm a girl. They thought Rin's work was better."

"No", he disagreed, "I've seen Rin's work and it is nowhere near this quality."

Rikku knew he wasn't kidding. First, because she knew it was true. People didn't call her an Al-Bhed genius for nothing. She knew she had skill. Second, Auron wasn't a liar.

"Ok, let me finish so I can sleep" she blushed taking the weapon back. He stayed with her as she finished the weapon up and set it with the other ones.

"So you've been a little tense today" Rikku said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No" he answered simply.

"But it will help!" she smiled.

"No Rikku" he said firmly.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Auron you gotta lighten up! Here just..let me..."

"What are you doing?" he asked. In a matter a seconds, she had hopped up and was standing behind him. Before he could look, her hands were pressing into his shoulders.

"Rikku.."he warned.

"Auron..just...just shut up" she said, pressing the pads of her fingers into his coat and the knotted muscles underneath the fabric. Auron's automatic response of killing the person that was touching him, was blocked by a sudden wave a pleasure at Rikku's hands. Her tiny hands were working magic on his shoulders and he was at a loss to stop her.

"Rikku" he groaned out, not even embarrassed by his tone. It never occurred to him that Rikku's hands could solve all the aches in his body. Her hands went up to the back of his neck and his face fell forward, his eye closed in relaxation. Rikku smiled at his unexpected response. She slid around to the front of his body and ran her hands under his heavy coat and onto his shoulders. Auron's eye flew open and Rikku swore that she saw lust there.

The lust had been there on Auron's part. Not that he would ever tell her, but he found her irresistible. Part of the reason he was so cold with her was to hide that, but it was becoming difficult now that she was in his lap.

He lifted a hand to her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. Rikku blinked back her surprise and leaned forward slowly to kiss his lips. It became heated very fast and Rikku flew out of his lap, looking nervously at the tents around them. Auron understood and placed a finger on her lips, signaling her to be quiet. Rikku nodded and Auron tugged her to him and kissed her again.

Her eyes widened for a moment before he pressed his lips onto hers. Auron groaned slightly and slipped his hand around her head, pulling her in closer to him. Rikku's balance failed her as she fell into his embrace. Her chest was pressed against his and her arms went around his neck. Auron smiled at her body, now unguarded to his hands against his. He trusted that his lips would hold her kiss to his as he released her head and trailed his hands down her back. Sure enough, Rikku pressed her lips to his harder and held on to him to keep herself from falling to the ground.

Auron ran his hands up and down her back, slowly moving to her stomach and up to her breasts. Rikku gasped into his mouth and he deepened the kiss. She recovered quickly as he sensually massaged her chest and kissed him deeper. It was Auron's's turn to gasp as her hands started to run across his chest as she attacked his mouth. He made a noise of protest and pulled her away, looking down into her eyes with his hazy ones.

"Hmm...Rikku, we have to stop" he said, voice thick with lust.

"What?...Wh...why?" she asked, her mind to busy thinking of him to be able to think straight.

He smiled and cupped her butt in his hands, jerking her body against his so that she could feel the effect she was having on him. "Because we shouldn't be doing this and I might not be able to stop."

"So!" she practically screamed.

"Rikku, are you sure you want this?" he asked huskily.

"Ya huh" she quickly agreed and kissed him. Auron smirked and lifted her up, taking her away from the campsite, and around a side of a large rock, away from the firelight. Auron bent his head to her neck and kissing down to her shoulder blade. He fantasized about this moment for so long, he couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Rikku bit her lip so her moan didn't escape. She pulled back and looked up into his face in search of something. Her eyes flickered back and forth over his as she placed her hands on his chest. She was looking for the coldness he usually held on his face. But it wasn't there. She only saw love and a little uncertainty there and she grinned and stood up on her toes to hook her hand around his neck to pull him to her.

Auron complied and let her kiss him. He felt her giggle a little against his lips, making him smile. As she was lost in her happiness, he rubbed his lips over her ear and she her laughs changed into breathy moans. Encouraged, Auron pushed her back against the rock lightly and kissed her passionately. Rikku kissed him back and felt her body responding to his easily. She subconsciously rotated her hips lightly against his as she was lost in his kiss. Auron felt it and groaned, picking her up so she was level with him. Her legs went around his waist and brought her directly into contact with his pant clad arousal.

Rikku gasped at each new sensation, effectively driving Auron crazy. He pressed harder between her legs and slipped a hand in her top. Rikku wrapped her arms around him to keep from sliding down the rock and kissed his neck as his other hand joined his first. His hands were very warm against her breasts and she sighed against him.

"Auron!" she breathed out in a voice that he only heard in his fantasies. "Please, I can't take this anymore"

Auron pulled his lips back from hers and looked at the lust in her eyes. He gulped as he left his left hand on her breast and trailed the other down her stomach, over her thigh and under her shorts. He watched her face as he touched her for the first time. He felt his breath being taken away as a look of ecstacy crossed over Rikku's face. His heart felt like it was going to burst at the knowledge that it was him bringing her this pleasure. His thoughts were cut short by her pleas with him, and he focused on the task.

Rikku cried out in his arms as he kissed her neck. Auron smiled and bit at her skin as his hands worked their magic. He pushed his chest against hers to keep her pinned against the wall as he brought her to the brink of an orgasm. Rikku screamed and held onto him tighter as she climaxed, kissing his face as she got her breath back. Auron claimed her lips again as he slowly stroked the skin on her arms.

"Auron..." she moaned as she took over the dominant roll in the kiss. He let her take over and enjoyed her experimenting with his mouth. He cupped her bottom to hold her up, allowing her hands to roam where they pleased. She petted his chest and ran her fingers over his strong muscles. Auron groaned as she ran her hands in his dark hair and kissed him harder. She scooted back on his hands slightly so there was a space between them big enough that she could slip her hand between their hips.

"Rikku!" Auron groaned in surprise as her hand massaged him through his pants. He bit down on his lips and held still for a moment to enjoy the feeling. She rubbed harder and cupped his erection as she kissed him firmly. Auron felt his patience snap and he slammed her against the wall, trapping her hand and drawing a sharp moan from her. He freed her hand and dropped his pants in one swift move, tugging her shorts down in the process. It happened so fast, Rikku whimpered against his lips to draw his attention.

Auron steadied his breath and realization crossed his face. "Rikku! I'm sorry!" He prepared to back away form her but she held him tighter. She smiled at his confusion and nodded to a small patch of grass not that far away. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded. Auron backed away from the rock, still holding onto her and walked slowly to the grass. He was trying very hard not to fall since his pants were steadily slipping lower on his legs.

He finally made it and kissed Rikku again. He placed her on the bed of grass and smiled. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, Rikku tightened her legs around him and drew him into her a few inches and he groaned, falling onto her and entering her fully. Rikku cried out as Auron kissed her sweetly and waited for her to adjust to him. She gripped his shoulders tightly and took steading breaths as he kissed her face. After a minute, she kissed him back and then smiled up at him and nodded. He looked at her lovingly and took her hands with his. He smiled and pushed her hands above her head, entwining their fingers and he lowered his mouth to one of her nipples as he slowly pushed into her.

Rikku moaned at the sensation, her pain long forgotten. Auron very slowly set a rhythm that she was comfortable following. Rikku gripped Auron's hands tighter and whimpered at each thrust he made into her. Auron grinned and lightly bit down on her nipple and she moaned and pressed her hips against his drawing him in further. Auron kissed her lips roughly and lost his slow rhythm. He rolled over to his side and brought Rikku with him, drawing her leg over his thigh as he lost himself in her body. Rikku could only hold on as Auron kissed and thrust into her. She pressed her forehead against his and let herself forget everything else but him. Soon, they both climaxed and fell limp in each other's arms. Auron kept kissing her lightly, not being able to get enough of her and Rikku held onto him like she was afraid that he was going to disappear.

"Well, this is going to be interesting to hide from everybody" Rikku giggled.

Auron grinned and kissed her lips. "We'll find away."


End file.
